


Green Satin Knickers

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Infidelity, knicker fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's husband is directly across the room and certain to get an eyeful if Millicent gives in to her desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Satin Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://hp-unfaithful.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_unfaithful**](http://hp-unfaithful.livejournal.com/) [pseudo-advent-festlet prompt #5](http://hp-unfaithful.livejournal.com/72417.html) – [the missus](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2319/11549) and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/)**adventdrabbles** prompt #10 – red and green. Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. Thanks!  <3

Pansy always wears little green satin knickers with a thin band of lace leading to a vee at the front. Millicent's fingers itch to lift up her dress and feel them all silky-smooth, clinging to her arse, but they're in public, standing at the bar at some sort of swanky do Pansy has convinced Millicent to attend. Plus Pansy's husband is directly across the room and certain to get an eyeful if Millicent gives into her desires.

Instead she presses against Pansy's backside under the pretense of squeezing in to order a drink—some sort of Santa-red martini in which Millicent isn't the least bit interested.

"The loo?" Millicent murmurs. Pansy gives a subtle roll of her hips, pressing her buttocks to the front of Millicent's hip.

"Don't be tacky," Pansy says. "Besides, this place has a women's lounge." Pansy's voice is laced with humour—at Millicent's expense, no doubt—but Millicent doesn't much care. She's already tingling with need just imagining getting her mouth on Pansy, on her little green knickers, tasting how wet she is. Pansy is always wet for her.

Pansy gives her a coy smile over her shoulder and slips away, their meeting place set. Millicent tightens in anticipation as she waits for five minutes—five achingly long minutes—following their usual plan.

Later, Pansy will go home with her husband, but Millicent will steal those soaked knickers for herself.

As she always does.

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
